The WLR Chronicles 3 years later
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: After Darius left, Tommy and Jamie create a new label, WLR, to allow their friends to mantein their status quo and rights on their music.years later,they meet new partners,friends,loves,...R&R Jommy/JamieOC, ch 8 is up. part one is now complete!
1. Prologue: 3 years before

_N_ote: the story takes place (or at least, this chapter), at the end of season 3, but in this "timeline" I'd prefer to do something different with the whole Jude/Tommy/Jamie thing... so here jamie is still murning for Patsy's death, and NOT IN LOVE with Jude, while Tommy doesn't have the intention to leave...

Discalimer: i don't own anything. just this timeline

* * *

_Some years ago… _ it was almost midday when Jude Harrison, music superstar (or better: former music superstar, since her label was going to sold her),just turned 18, heard the familiar sound of her dad's doorbell. She mentally asked herself who could be at such an hour. Press? Friends? Or maybe who knows who… Well, she definitely didn't expect to see Tommy and Jamie, _together_ at her door…

"Honey, who's there?" her dad asked from the kitchen.

"It's just… it's for me Dad, doesn't matter. Just give me a minute, ok? – she opened the door, with an annoyed and angry expression, reflected in her blue eyes – what the hell do you want From me? Hell, I don't want to speak with neither one of you… you already damaged me too much!" she shouted going to slap the front door right on their faces, but, although they knew she was right and she had all the reasons to hate them, they impeded her to do so, stopping with their own bodies the door.

"Please Jude, let us explain… - Jaime supplicated her with his so famous puppy eyes – I know, I was a real jerk during the last weeks… well, maybe for more than the last weeks, but we can't ruin our friendship this way, please… give me… _give us_… just some minutes of your time."

"Please Jude… we need you to know something…" Tommy continued. She looked in his eyes for a brief yet interminable instant, and she just answered them "Fine", opened them the door and showing them the sofa in the living room (although they already knew too well where it was). She, instead, stayed on her feet, right before them, with crossed arms and a very angry expression. Yes, she made them enter her home, but this didn't mean she had forgotten them for all they did to her… In different ways, they both broke her hearth: Tommy, lying to her, hiding his past and not explaining his behaviour, and Jamie, who stopped to talk to her after Patsy's death, considering her guilty for what the crash. "So?" she almost coldly asked them, without avoiding eye-contact… difficult, since it was what they were doing.

"Darius sold everything" Jamie simply told her, looking more at his feet than at her.

"I already know that. And so? Maybe it's time to me to change, to come back to what and who I was before all this craziness happened." And she included the both of them. Maybe they had been both a mistake, a huge one. And they made her feel… well, bad was the only word that came in her mind.

"But Darius was selling you, too, all your catalogue! It wasn't right, and you know it! It wasn't just your music, it was you. It was _us_. You, _we_ put all ourselves in your music. It was _our story_!" Tommy left the sofa and went in front of her, yelling at her, looking directly in her eyes; he was so passionate, in his sentence, that she believed he was going to kiss her right in front of her dad (who was looking trough the kitchen door) and Jamie. Then she realized that they had used the past, and never the present.

"Wait, you told that my catalogue _was_ on sale? Someone already bought it?" they both saw how she suddenly changed her mood. She now looked a lot sad, and desperate. After all, Tommy was right. It wasn't that her life was in the music. It was more than her music was her life. She put all herself in all her 2 albums, and now, knowing what was going to happen… But knowing Darius, it wasn't so strange. He was all money and no heart.

"Yes Jude, someone did." Her childhood friend answered calmly (how the hell was that he was so calm? She thought)

"We did" Tommy clarified with one of his best smile. She didn't know what to do. Hell, maybe she didn't understand what was going on. Maybe it was just an error.

"You two… you two…" she didn't know what to say. She was speechless, not a normal thing for her. Something that made them astonish for a while.

"We bought the building and all what was inside it…" Jamie started, still on her sofa

"…and we bought your entire catalogue."

"Well, we didn't buy only your one, but SME, Mason and Patsy's ones, too. We didn't want to see Darius exploit them. – Jamie explained – so, now we are partner. We started… we are going to start our own label. I'll run it, and Tommy will be producer and talent enhancer. Well, he will be the first one, for now, at least."

"You two… what…why did you do that?" she was so happy… she was going to cry, to run in their arms, to kiss the love of her life; and they, they were as happy as she was. They desperately wanted to huge her, and Tommy, well, he wanted to kiss her, too, with all the passion he could be able to find, without regrets or second thoughts, without to come back, with the total intention to stop this damn dance of their, forever, to stop to break her heart and his one as well, because each time he told her "no" or he left her or he disappeared, it wasn't just Jude's heart that fell in pieces, it was his one, too.

"First, because we couldn't see Darius use you all. Second, because it was a chance we couldn't miss, and third…" Jamie started looking in her eyes, too, as he used to do when they were kids and he wanted to help her in something.

"Third – Tommy continued – we love you."

"You what?" she asked screaming. It was a revelation she didn't expect. Well, at least from Jamie. She thought it was over between them, that he was…

"Don't take it the wrong way. What he meant, is that he is _in_ love with you, while me, I just love you in the sense that you are like a sister, my best friend, and all this way. And – he took a big breath – and I know I have been a bit… a real jerk during the last few years, but… don't be too mad at me, please, but I never loved you in the way he loves you. I was just upset because I've been the centre of your universe for so many years, and then you suddenly found him, and I desperately wanted to be the centre of your universe again. I couldn't accept to see someone else take my place. Please, tell me you understand me and that you are not too mad."

"For what concerns me, you already know the reasons behind my behaviour. And… I know that I never told you before, but I love you. I'm desperately in love with you from the first time I saw you. And I want you with me, all of you, forever. Please Jude. It's not the company that needs you. It's us who need you. It's me. Without you, one day or an other, I'll do something very stupid, I know that. I'm sure of it. Please Jude. Come back in our lives."

"Oh boys… how can I be mad at you… or tell you not?"


	2. Life with the Danvers

Disclaimer and notes: see chapter 1- R&R, please.

Now, have been 3 years since that day. Jamie and Tommy are still partners, and during the years they hired not only Jude (who, now, is a producer, too) but Kwest, Sadie(who were engaged and busy arranging their imminent wedding) Mason and SME too. Well, not only them. They were just the first. When they bought part of G-Major catalogues, they asked Kharma if she wanted to join them, her too, but she refused. Her marriage with Speed was over (and a big mistake, he later admitted), and it probably never really begun, and she wanted a big contract with a big label, not with… well, them. But the fact that time have passed, doesn't automatically mean no troubles, because they have a lot of troubles. They are in economic troubles, to be more accurate, since their accountant ran away few weeks earlier with part of their money; not all, but a really good part of it. This is the reason why, now, they are signing, in Tommy's office at W.L. Records, a contract with Harry Danvers, a rich, elegant and American middle aged man (or something more. He just looked at max 45, but Jude, who was with the both of them, was sure he was at least 10 years older) with black hair going grey and dark, cold eyes… he doesn't looks like someone interested in music, just in Money, more or less like Darius. They known they are doing a mistake, they all do. but they know that's the only way to exit from their financial issues, too.

"Well, Mr. Danvers, it looks like now you are owner of the 30 of our Society. But… can we ask you how are you supposed to guide the society with us? From what you told me, you are not going to leave New York…" Jamie asks him. He doesn't know what he desired the most: to have his new partner the more possible distant from them and their society, or to have him near, to have a better control on him, to see what he will do.

"Well, I really can't leave Manhattan. You see, I just get married again and my wife isn't ready to leave yet. So I decided to… put someone else in charge."

"Someone else? We believed we were going to run the label together. I don't want to be rude – Tommy tells him a bit cold – but remember that each one of us has the 35 of the company. You are just a minority partner."

"I'm sorry, I know that it didn't sound right. I meant, in my place. My kids are coming for lunch; I'd be more than happy to immediately introduce you to them."

"kids?" Jamie, like the others, was a bit incredulous. Great, a rich daddy who just wants to find a work for his poor teen-ager children, who presumably don't know anything about music.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just one of my Parental issues. I always forget that they are adults now. You are too young to know, but one day you'll find out that doesn't matter how old they are, they will always be your kids. _And these 2 will always be a pain in the ass for me and my affairs, so it's better if I continue to keep them away for a while. They, their stupid and childish passion fro music and their damn music club that stoles my clients. _Oh, see? They are already here. These two over there are my "kids", Christine and Jonathan." The trio looks at the two who are speaking to each other outside the office. They definitely aren't kids. Jonathan is in his middle 30s, elegant but yet sober, and very similar to his dad, with dark curly hair and eyes. His sister looks a little older than Jude and Jamie, maybe of Tommy's age, but they aren't sure; probably she is a bit younger than him. She has reddish/brownish hair, at shoulder length, smooth and bound in a tail. She looks a bit more classical and elegant than her brother; she is the exact picture of the stereotype of a manager. She looks cold, distant and not very interested in what it's happening, not exactly what they hope for a co-worker. But that's a problem for an other day.

"Jonathan, Christine– he calls them leaving the office and going near them – we are going to have lunch with the people from W.L.R. Hope you don't mind if I asked them to join us."

"It's not a problem, we are more than happy to meet the people we are going to work with. We heard a lot of beautiful things about you all. And my teen-ager daughter is a great fan of you and SME, too."

"Oh, thank you very much Mr. Danvers. I don't know what to say."

"She is just happy to know we work with you all. And please, you don't have to call us Mr. or Miss Danvers, you can just use our name."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Time is passing again. This time what is passing are not years, but just months. Jude is working on her new album (the fifth one) and she is co-producer with Tommy. They both – as does Jamie – like work their new "associate"; Harry is just a silent partner, they just works with his son and daughter. And while they find easy work with Jonathan (who hates to be called like that, and, since his entire name is Jonathan Joseph, just prefers J.J.), who loves music with all his soul (and comes out he was already a producer for an other company during his Manhattan days and owns a very famous and elegant music club with his sister, who cures the legal issues of the society, since she is a lawyer), it's less easy work with Christine. She is just worried about money, she just wants to ear about money, and she prefers to talk about money instead of quality. She is really driving them mad, but especially Jamie, who is the one who always has to deal with her, and, over all, to argue and shout to and with her. Like now: it's something like 9(_**PM!**_) and they are still arguing (something that happens something like twice a day) about Jude's new album. Jamie prefers to leave Tommy and her out, for now (well, it was a choice made by them, too, because they just want to refer to J.J., who, strange but true, most of times asks not to deal with his own little sister, who sometimes looks like a demon), because he knows them and he knows what they could say and do, and he thinks that he is already doing too much of a damage, arguing with her like that. Well, at least he has the decency to wait for the rest of the staff to leave before to shout (and he is really shouting!) at her what he really thinks about her and her decisions (again: because, as I already said, it's something that happens quite often).

"I'm not going to use this song. We're not going to use this song! This isn't Jude. She writes her songs for her album since she is 15, and we're not going to change that!"

"I'm so sorry to ruin your dream and wake you up, but the song you wanted to use? Please, Andrews, be realistic! It's not going to sale! People don't want a happy ending, or a "happily ever after", they want something more… more dark. More rock. And this is what we are going to give them" she still stays in her chair; she coldly looks him in the eyes.

"No, no, no,no way I'm going to let you do this to her and us! We're an independent label; we prefer the quality over the money!"

"God, Andrews, you are such a naïve dreamer! I can't understand how you was able to keep this label alive for so much time – she leaves her chair and she opens the door, showing him the exit – wait, you weren't able to keep it alive, this is the reason you needed my dad's money" she adds sarcastically.

"I see money is an argument you understand very well" she knows him from some months, and doesn't remember to have seen him so cold.

[SHOUTS SHOUTS SHOUTS

"I'M SORRY IF I STOPPED TO BE A CHILD WHEN I WAS ONE, AND I'M SORRY IF I'M WORRIED ABOUT MY ARTISTS' CAREER TOO! BUT EVENTUALLY, ONE DAY, YOU'LL FIND OUT THAT I WAS RIGHT AND…!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE? AND STOP SHOUTING, I'M NOT DEAF!"

"WELL, ME TOO, AND IT'S UP TO YOU TO STOP, BECAUSE IT WAS YOU THAT BEGUN THIS MADNESS!"

"I DON'T HAVE THE INTENTION TO STOP SINCE I'M RIGHT!"

"YOU ARE NOT RIGHT, YOU ARE JUST CHILDISH!"

"LISTEN TO WHO'S SPEAKING! NEITHER J.J. WANTS TO DEAL WITH YOU!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING BETWEEN ME AND MY FAMILY IT'S NOT YOUR AFFAIR! DON'T YOU DARE TO TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT NEVER AGAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME AND HIM AND ALL THE OTHERS! AND STOP TO SHOUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE, IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO STOP BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW THAT I'M RIGHT!"

"YOU ARE NOT RIGHT; YOU ARE A CHILDISH DREAMER, THAT'S ALL!"

"STOP TO CALL ME THAT WAY!"

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO STOP BECAUSE IT'S ME WHO I'M RIGHT!"

"FINE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO STOP BY YOURSELF, I'LL MAKE YOU STOP!"

"WHAT DO Y…." [END SHOUTS

She isn't able to finish the sentence; she can't believe what's happening and what he is doing! When he told that he was going to stop her, he was definitely right, and he definitely has a way to stop her from screaming and insulting, because he just took her head in his hands (Damn, they are so warm… he was so cold with me and his hands are so warm, how can it be possible? She is asking herself) and he is doing something he has never done in his life, I mean, not that way. Because he is kissing her, but he is kissing her like he never did before. Instinctively, fierily, animally, with a passion and a force he never believed to have. Jamie doesn't know who is more shocked by now: him, who leaves the office, as well the building, mentally wondering what was he thinking about and why he did it and how she will react, or her, who decides to come back to her chair, speechless (well, at least it worked…) and a little… she must admit that: she is breathless, something that never happened before. Like the fact that she has been speechless for a while.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Half an hour later, he is at the Harrison's, because he doesn't know what to do, and from his not too distant childhood years, what he always does when he was having a problem? He goes to his grandma's to stay a bit on his own, or he goes to Jude (and, in the last 3 years, to Tommy, too), and this is exactly what he is doing now, he is knocking at her door hoping (to be honest, he has to admit that he already knows they are at home: Jude, Tommy, Sadie, Kwest and Stuart asked him to come to dinner, but he told no, because he had to clear a few things before). It's Jude who opens the door, and remains with her mouth open when she sees the strange and desperate look on his face.

"I'm dead. I'm a dead man. I'm a dead man walking."

"What… Jamie, what the hell is going on? Are you alright?"

"Do I look like alright? – he points at himself entering in the hall – I'm dead, Jude, it's… it's too big!"

"You are scaring me, Jamie, really. What the hell happened?"

"I'm dead, and probably, we all are." He adds, as he makes his way to the living room where they already all are. He goes to the sofa, where Jude was sitting before he arrived, and continued to repeat "I'm dead we all are"

"Jamie, what do you do?" tell that Tommy is upset is tell too little. He looks like he is going to kill him. Jamie frightens a little, seeing the fire in his eyes. Hell, he is tempted to leave, or to look at Jude for protection…but at the end, he decides to stay where he is and face the consequences of his actions.

"I kissed Harry's daughter." He slowly confesses.

"YOU DID WHAT?" His partner yells at him.

"I… I didn't do it on purpose. We were arguing…."

"again" Sadie interrupts at low voice, smiling at her fiancé.

"And she was yelling at me, and she was insulting me, and she didn't want to hear me, and I wanted her to stop to speak and I didn't know what to do and so I kissed her. It just looked like the only thing to do"

"I told you, I saw this coming. Jamie, honey, there was too much tension between you two. It was inevitable. So Tommy, don't be too mad at him."

"Sadie, I don't like the sound of this thing. What are you exactly saying to me?"

"Yes Sadie, explain to me, too, because my and Andrews' society is going to fall."

"C'mon, they act as you acted with Jude!"

"We didn't…"

"Yes sister, you acted that way, believe me. And you too, Tommy, I knew you two too well. "

"We are sending each other _death signals_, not love ones!"

"Maybe not. But there's a lot of tension between you two, sexual tension, if I may add. So, please, come back to her and do something about it because we are all tired of that thing that is going on between you."

"Don't you dare to listen to her, Andrews, or I swear I'll kill you! There's only a thing that you are going to do, you are coming back to her and ask her pardon! And you are doing it now!"

Jamie leaves the sofa and decides to leave, not knowing what to do, but knowing for sure that he needs to ask her pardon.

"Don't listen to him, listen to me! I've always been good when it comes to put people together!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO LISTEN TO HER, ANDREWS!"

"What are you going to do?" Jude asks him when he is already out of the house.

"I don't know. I'll try to speak with Christine, see if she is still mad at me."

"Tommy did this to me a lot of time in the past, I mean, kiss my without my permission, when we weren't already together, and I never protested."

"But you were in love, it's different."

"Jamie, Sadie is right. For me, she is just trying to have someone's attention, maybe yours."

"Well, we'll see. Bye, and 'night."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When he enters in the building, he sees that someone is still there, but this isn't what's strange. The light comes from Christine's office, true, but what's strange is that there's the sound of an acoustic guitar and the sweet, low sing of one of the sweetest voices he has ever heard. _Man, I don't know if this is better than Jude or not. I wonder who is. Maybe Christine is listening to some demo, but it seems a live. Maybe she is listening to someone right now. _He immediately thinks.

_It's been a long night, trying to find my way. _

_Been thru the darkness, now I finally have my day. _

_And I will see my dream come alive at last. _

_I will touch the sky. _

_And they're not gonna hold me down no more. _

_No they're not gonna change my mind. _

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart. _

_I'm going where my heart will take me. _

_I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. _

_I've got strength of the soul._

_And no one's going to bend or break me. _

_I can reach any star. _

_I've got faith, Faith of the heart._

He isn't able to speak or move. He can't find the courage to stop her. It's Christine who's singing and playing the guitar… something he was sure, wasn't on her cords.

_I know the wind's so cold, I've seen the darkest days._

_But now the winds I feel, Are only winds of change._

_I've been thru the fire, And I've been thru the rain,_

_But I'll be fine._

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart._

_I'm going where my heart will take me._

_I've got faith to believe. I can do anything._

_I've got strength of the soul._

_And no one's going to bend or break me._

_I can reach any star. 'Cause I've got faith,_

_'Cause I've got faith, Faith of the heart..._

Amazing and incredible are the only words he can think about. He is seeing her in a different way now; something he couldn't believe could be possible. She is so… no, he is wrong, she isn't sweet. It's not sweetness what he is feeling trough her voice. She is sad. He believed she was just cold, heartless. Now Jamie Andrews knows that sometimes he is wrong. Because he just understands he was wrong about her, totally wrong. She is sweet, and sad, and full of passion (a flashback makes him remember that she replied at his kiss with the same passion that he put in it, so maybe she enjoyed it – as he did, he has to admit). She is sitting on her desk, she is totally taken from the music [note: Faith of the Heart, by Russel Watson, she is almost crying. He is just in the middle of the open door, but she can't see him.

_I've got faith of the heart._

_I'm going where my heart will take me._

_I've got faith to believe._

_And no one's going to bend or break me._

_I can reach any star, 'Cause I've got faith,_

_'Cause I've got faith, Faith of the heart..._

"Wow" he simply tells when she finish to sing. He decided to wait until the end of the song to speak with her; he couldn't find the courage to stop such an angelic voice. Now he can speak, but what exits from his mouth is just a muttered wow, who awakes her as well; Christine looks at him in shock; she can't believe someone was listening to her, she believed she was alone.

"I... I didn't know you were able. To sing and play the guitar, I mean. I believed you were just a… eh…" He tries to be as cool as possible.

"A heartless advocate? Well, don't you worry, I'm used to be called that way." She tells him smiling, putting away her guitar.

"I'm seeing that, you are smiling! Don't negate! So, music makes you smile, eh? It's Nice to know. Now I know how I can get along with you. – he goes to sit on her desk, near her – by the way, sorry for what happened before. For… for the kiss, I mean. I didn't have the right."

"Andrews, you are what, 20, 21? And you are still embarrassed when you kiss a girl? Or are you just embarrassed because you kissed me, which happen to be 24 and your partner's daughter, too?" she still smiles at him, crossing her arms.

_Hell, what a beautiful smile she has. And see her lips. I want to kiss them again; I feel the urge to kiss them again. If I don't kiss her right now, I'll get crazy. _"I didn't think it was going to happen, that's all. But maybe I could try a second shot, just to be sure why I felt and feel this way." He tells her in a seductive tone going nearer and nearer, taking again her pale face in his hands and kissing passionately her again, only to see her more receptive than the first time, because not only she deepened the kiss, but she literally jumps in his arms, putting her hands on his neck, and in his hair later, for what seems interminable minutes. They just let it go when they feel the urge to breathe again. Something they don't know if they'll never able to do again, because the kiss– and how they kissed each other – leave them breathless.

"Sorry for that one, too." He still stays near her, without looks in her eyes, the same thing she is doing, avoiding eye-contact.

"Believe me, you don't have to say you are sorry, because you're more than a decent kisser. I must admit that you are a great kisser, I didn't think you…."

"Believe me, me neither. I mean, I didn't know you were such a great singer. And the way you played the guitar… you are very good, Christine."

"I usually don't do it in front of other people. - She admits shiny – not because I don't know I'm good, because I know I'm a bit good, but…"

"But?"

"Don't laugh, ok? And don't tell to anybody."

"I swear."

"It's just that… I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"To sing for the one. You know, You are one of the few who ever had the honour to listen to me when I sing, and you all did because I didn't know you were around."

"You are waiting to sing for the man of your dream, the great love of your life… you're so romantic. I've never know you were this way. By the way, who's childish and dreaming now?"

"I've a reputation to protect, so if you tell what you saw to a living soul, you're dead."

"No one will never know about this evening, believe me" _or at least, about what happened after I returned here. _

"Thanks. And, I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time. But… since it's confession time… dad and us never get along too well, and while J.J. is more strong, much more strong, I've ever felt the need to have dad around, to have his compassion and his love, so I tried my best to act like I believed he wanted."

"Did it work?"

"Never. but when you told me about me and J.J., I went crazy, because, see, I'm very sensible on this theme. He always told me not try to impress dad, because it's not worthy the effort, and now I think I understand what he means. Maybe it's time to stop to be odious and try to be like him, it's time to be like me again. And believe me, I was and had a lot of fun when I was younger."

"After what you did to me, I believe you." he tells her laughing. Something she joins him into after few second.

"Thanks. I really needed it" she leans over him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek, and then she lays her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sure you don't want to tank me the other way? I mean, with that great kiss of ours? - She doesn't answer at him. She knows he is just joking. But she has to admit that she is tempted, Like he is, to really do it. She just continues to smile at him – well, I guess it's early. But maybe, after few dates, or after just one date, if you prefer…"

"Dates? You want to go out with me?"

"yes, why not? I mean, just because I'm 21 while you are 24, there's just 3 years, and then your dad? The hell with him! You told it by yourself!"

"A date, eh? Well, Andrews, we'll see - she tells showing him the exit. – but I'll do it just at one condition."

"Whatever you want" _I'd do whatever necessary for another one of your kisses. Hell, I think I'm going to kiss you right here right now! What the hell is she doing to me?_

"Call me just Chris. I'd prefer to be just called like that."

"Chris, you say? Ok, it's not a problem. But stop to call me Andrews or James. It's just Jamie."

"ok. So, good night Jamie"

"Good night Chris"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"I don't know what happened to my little sis', but in 24 hours she changed from a way to an other one." At eleven, J.J. enters in one of the studios, where Jude and Tommy are recording a song Jude just wrote. And it's Tommy who's speaking with. And it's Tommy who's looking a bit worried by this "revelation". Jude leaves her position and immediately joins them, seeing how her boyfriend is acting.

"Ehy people, what's happening?" she asks, crossing her arms and looking at both men in front of her.

"J.J. finds that his sister is acting in a strange way."

"you mean, strange as in a good way, or strange as a negative way?" she asks him a bit worried.

"I dunno, positive, I think. The only thing I know is that I found her awake at 3 looking at "Moulin Rouge" in the living room, crying. God, is since…- ha pauses for a while, not knowing what do to or to say after, like he is understanding that he is going to say something taboo – well, from a lot.- Tommy silently thanks God for what happened, and because, if she is strange in a positive way, it can't be too much of a problem for them, while Jude is already thinking about the many ways to put Christine and Jamie together. – she is, well, she is like the old Christine, how she was more or less… a couple of years ago."

"Well, Tommy, have we finished, because I have something to do and…"

"You're free to go; we've already finished, for now. But I'll need you, this afternoon too."

"You don't have to worry, my love, I'll be always at your side" She goes near him and kisses him on the lips; a kiss that's caste and pure at the beginning, but that, second after second, becomes more and more passionate. After a while, they remember they were having a conversation with J.J., who's still inside but he is looking in an other direction, and stop the kiss, a bit mortified.

"Sorry, J.J. We normally don't…" Tommy tries to explain, but the American stops him with a gesture of his right hand.

"That's not a problem. I had your same age. When me and Carrie were Jude's age, we already had our first daughter. And when we were Tommy's age, we already had our second one. You know, I still remember how it feels to be young and in love, since still I am. But please, don't leave the kisses interfere with your work."

"You have our word. Bye,People." Jude leaves the studio, where the two men are still talking about something she doesn't already know about (but she promises to keep in mind to ask Tommy, when he'll come over to dinner) and moves toward Jamie's office (formerly Darius' one) and she sweetly knocks at the door, and enters, when she notices that he is alone.

"Oh, hey Jude, you all right?" he asks her, trying not to show that something is making him upset.

"It's funny, because I was going to do the same question to you."

"What…. What do you mean?" he tries to remain as cool as possible, to act as nothing happened at all.

"C'mon, you know me…, I'm not like Speed. You can tell me everything and be sure that I'm not going to tell it around."

"Ok, but first close the door. If she find out I told you, she kills me."

Jude does as he asks, and than she goes to sit in front of her long time friend, who looks… worried? Tense? Thrilled?

"Now split out all the sordid details Jamie, because J.J. told us that Christine changed a lot from yesterday, and I think you could know why."

"There are no sordid details, Jude, who do you think I'm? I mean, it's true, after I listened to her sing and after I re-kissed her I spend the entire time trying to kiss her a third time and a forth one and etc and etc, and I tried to convince her to go out with me, but it doesn't mean that I wanted to rip her clothes apart, right?" he tells her without pause.

"Jamie, are you all right? You know, the last words don't sound so…"

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like me, I know, but, I swear, after I listened to her sing and play the guitar… I swear, I just wanted to take her face in my hands and kiss her, fiercely, animally, like I never kissed before, and… and I did! And the most shocking part is…"

"Is….? Go on, Jamie, I want to know everything!"

"She… - he becomes a little calmer – she kissed me, and how she kissed me. Luck we had to breathe, because I had a certain idea of what we were going to do."

"You mean that…"

"We were making up. And we aren't even together. You can't imagine the effect she has on me."

"I'm seeing it now, Jamie. And I have never seen you that way. All because you heard her sing?"

"She is so sexy, sweet, sad, when she sings… she is everything a human being can be. But don't tell to other persons that I told you that she sings, because she doesn't want to the others to find out."

"That's not a problem; I'll keep my mouth closed. And you, what are you going to do?"

"I think I asked her out on a date, but we didn't fix a date, so I don't know what exactly I'm going to do and if she is really going to go out with me, because I've never exactly been the "go out with girls" type, and you me. You know how… you know how typical I am."

"Ok, if you want an advice from a friend who happens to be a girl, I suggest you to start from the little things. Don't start immediately to think big, it could scare her or make her think you just want to arrive at… well, at her bed."

"Jude!" he shouts at her a bit horrified from what she just told him.

"Don't look at me this way. Listen to me. Don't ask her out on an "official date" or to dinner or to lunch. Just ask her if she wants to come with you to take a coffee at a small, romantic cafeteria that happens to be not so distant from here, I think you remember it, it's called Cafè Piazza Venezia. Something informal, just to came to know each other better."

"You know, it's not such a bad idea. I think I'll listen to you. I mean, you are engaged, sort of, so maybe you could be right. Bye" As Jamie takes from a chair his jacket; he leaves his office, followed by Jude, who whispering asks him "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask to my financial partner if she want to come to take a coffee with me. – He stops in front of her office, looking at Jude, who is still near him – you know Jude, maybe is better if you leave. This is something I have to do on my own. Bye Bye" and he enters. Jude remains for a moment in disbelief: she has never seen him that way before. He is changed a lot, and in such a short amount of time. She takes the scales and goes in the basement, waiting to see who will exit from Christine (that now is just Chris)'s office.

"I hope you are not too busy." He asks her as he enters in her office, without knocking. She looks at him, and sees exactly what she saw the evening before. A young man full of passion, but still confused, who doesn't know how to deal with her.

"I was just putting order between my papers, nothing special." She takes her classical titanium glasses off, and for the first time he sees that she wears glasses; she pulls the off button of her white I-pod, too, leaving the both of them on her desk, the same desk where the evening before they kissed and talked.

"Didn't know you used glasses." He says as he goes to sit on a chair in front of her, trying to take control of her MP3, just to give a look at its inside.

"I have to use them because I'm myopic, and you didn't know because I usually use contacts. - Smiling, she regains control of the MP3 – sorry but it's too personal, but, if you'll be a good kid, maybe, one day, I'll give you the honour to discover what I usually listen to."

_She is smiling again. When she smiles at me that way, I can't control myself anymore. _

"I'm a good kid, and to show you that, I'm inviting you - he pauses for a second ._He is going to ask me out. He is using this damn seductive tone again, like yesterday. – _to join mefor a coffee."

_A coffee?? Why the hell he wants to take a coffee with me? I don't want to take a coffee with him! _

"I see that you are quite… embarrassed as I am. And maybe, well, I think that you could be disappointed, too. Yesterday I asked you if sometimes you want to go out with me and I kissed you, and today I ask you for a coffee. The fact is… that I want to take things slow. I want to do them right. So I thought that maybe we could begin with a coffee and then see what happens."

"Let's see if I'm taking it the right way. This is a date, isn't it?" she is satisfied, and happy. Smiling at him again, she takes her wool-coat and goes downstairs, followed by him, who eventually goes in front of her to shows the road for the cafeteria where he wants to go with her, not knowing if she had been already there or not.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

like it? hate it? tell me what you think about my story!


	3. Dating scene

Disclaimer and notes: see chapter 1- R&R, please.

* * *

They are sittings at a small table at Piazza Venezia, a small cafeteria not so distant from W.L.R., where he and Jude went when since she joined G-Major. It's a small local painted in pastel tones, with familiar faces, happy and nice people, a local always full of flowers…. Their table, near a window, is covert with white roses, at which she looks smiling, taking one of them and enjoying its scent. Although it's just a coffee, they don't do as planned, because they spend hours speaking, laughing, enjoying each other company… telling each other things that no one else knows. Something they'll do very often, in the following couple of months. Because, after have begun with a coffee, they start to hang out together a lot, for other coffees (a lot of other coffees), for breakfast, for lunch, for dinner. Or they simply walk, to go to work together, sometimes, or just to enjoy the winter time of Toronto. And, over all, they speak; they speak a lot, of what they did in their lives, of the small things and of the big ones, of their Families, of their secrets, of music, of art… in just two words, of all.

"I didn't know you play the guitar."

"J.J. taught me to play the guitar, and my mother violin and the piano."

"I can't believe that you love so much music. I didn't figurate you as a music lover."

"Well, I have to admit that I'm quite a music addict. I love music, really, each kind of music."

---------

Few days after their coffee at Piazza Venezia, Chris is still thinking about their "date" and at the fact that, after, he didn't ask her out for a second time. In her office, talking with J.J. about work and financial issues, she looks like on an other planet; she doesn't keep attention to what he is telling her, she bits her lips, plays with her fingers, and looks outside the window or into the void.

"Ok sis – he orders her, throwing the reports they are reading on the desk, right in front of her, awakening his sister – spill your gut. What's up?" He crosses his arms, and looks curious at the younger Danvers.

"Nothing that concerns you" she answers sibylline, trying to avoid eye contact with her brother, who learned years ago to understand his sister's behaviour from her expression.

"Chris, I'm your big bro. if you have a problem, I've a problem, me too; I'll ask you for the second and last time: spill your gut and tell me what's wrong. – he leans his arms on her desk, more and more curious – you know – he tells her when she tries again to avoid eye contact with him – I know you from a lot, and probably better that anyone else. You can't keep things secret from me, or at least, non totally. I'm not gonna leave until you don't tell me what makes you so upset."

"Let's say that – she starts, looking again at her feet – that a girlfriend _[i.e. female friend _of me had a date with a man, and that man told her, before their date, that he wanted to go out with her for more than only one date, to see how things could go. But, after this first date, he didn't ask her out on a second one, and now she doesn't know what to do, because he didn't call her and she doesn't know if call him or not, because she doesn't want to seem too obsessive and taken by him."

"This friend, you told she and this man went out on a date. Do you know what kind of date was?"

"It was – she pauses for a while, to look how she doesn't know exactly what happened or she doesn't remember well – it was just a coffee, but he was clear that it was a date."

"Did they enjoy it?"

_We enjoy it, we really enjoy it… and let's not say how much we enjoyed the evening before…. _"Oh, I think yes, she seemed she enjoyed it a lot, and from what she told me, he did, too."

"Does she like him?"

_Rather! _"I think yes, why?"

"Because – he tells her as he is going to leave, with a serious look on his face – I think that your friend spent too much time far from not only love, but passion and fun, too. I think that now it's time for her to take her chance and risk everything, if she really likes him as you say. Don't you think it's finally time for your friend to stop to mourn the deaths and start to live again?"

She looks at her brother as he leaves, wondering if he knows on not, with a mix of feelings inside her heart and mind: she is sad, worried, happy, exited, and she is reflecting. _And maybe that's my problem, I think too much. J.J. is right, I have to take my chance and risk everything. I know what I exactly feel for Jamie right now, but maybe… maybe it's for me to live again. _

As she finishes reflecting, she immediately takes a deep breath and, without a second thinking, she dials his number on her cell.

"Yes?" he asks as he answers. In these few seconds, Chris feels an inner battle going on inside her: she is divided between the conviction to go on with her purpose and the temptation to hung up, a temptation so great that she erases it from her mind only when she realises that, on his screen, he is seeing her I.D..

"Oh, Ehy Jamie, it's me, Chris!" _Idiot, he knows it's you! He is seeing your name on the screen! _

"Are you controlling me or do you only don't want to work? – he asks her, joking, as he enters in her office, smiling. He is wearing a pale yellow shirt, a beige pullover, jeans and tennis shoes; she can't stop to think about how handsome and good looking he is, although he is not wearing any elegant cloth, _I'm neither fascinating or magnetic _she thinks to herself. – Chris, do you need me?" He hangs up, and goes to sit in front of her; for a couple of minutes, they remain in silence, without eye contact, not knowing what to do or to say, because they exactly know what's that about.

"You didn't call me" he finally speaks to her, with a bit uneasy tone of voice.

"I just did, technically, that was a call" she adds a little sarcastic. _Damn me, I'm always sarcastic when I'm uneasy with someone. _

"You know what I mean" he looks serious, telling these words, and a bit nervous.

"Yes – she tells him, sad and serious, looking directly in his hazelnut eyes – but neither you did."

"I just want to do everything in the right and better way. I just want to take things between us slow."

"Me too, Jamie, what do you think? And then – she says leaving her chair and going in front of him, a bit angry – why the hell do we have to talk to each other by phone? We are both adults, and we spend the most part of our days together! I mean, why can't we speak about this simply face at face, like we are doing now?"

"Because we both like when things get complicated, we are uneasy with simple things. – he goes near her, in the same position they were the night they kissed and talked. He looks at her, silent, a little sad, and then he understands what she needs to hear, the same things he needs to tell her – Chris, I really enjoyed our time together."

As he smiles at her, she does the same. "Me too. I know that we just spoke about the more and the less, but I really had a good time with you, and I believed you felt the same. So I hoped that, maybe, it was going to happen again. The date, I mean" she clarifies, not knowing if she wants him to know how much she enjoyed their kisses few days before.

"I had a good time with you, me too, and, as you, I hoped that, maybe…"

"If we really liked it, we didn't we arrange for a second date?"

"We definitely like difficult things – he smiles again at her, who, again, remains breathless – but I think that, maybe, now could be a perfect moment to arrange one, don't you think?" she smiles at him. She likes him a lot when he is so daring.

"We want to take things slow – he starts again – so it's clearly early for a dinner or a lunch together. But maybe, during the lunch pause, instead to go home or to the canteen with the others, we could just take a snack and take a walk outside, I mean, you need someone to show you where are you living now, right?"

"A walk, you said?" she looks a bit perplex.

"Just to talk, and see if we really want to have a third date"_ and that's definitely what I want with you. _

She doesn't answer; she just passes in front of him, with a bit malicious expression on her face, and takes her coat from a chair; few moments later, a dreamy Jamie joins her outside, seeing one of the most beautiful smiles on one of the most beautiful women on the planet… or at least, for him.

"Do you like here?" he asks her, as they are walking toward a park.

" Toronto is really a nice place. I mean, Manhattan is always Manhattan, is the place I was born and grew up in, but I really like here. It seems the right place where to start… - she pause, not knowing what exactly she wants to say – a new life" _and have a family, maybe with children. _

"You miss it, don't you? I can sense it from your voice…"

" Manhattan, you mean? No, I don't miss it, just something. Like the 2356, or my friends, I really miss them, some more than others."

"Mind if I ask you to tell me more about them?"

"Let's start – she tells as they stop on a small, wooden bridge in the park, as Chris leans her back against the white handrail – telling that they are almost all lawyer, like J.J. and I, so we both have the same friends, and most of them spend their free time giving us a hand at the club. – she pauses, looking at the small icy river – First, there's Carrie, my sister-in-law, one of the greatest woman I've ever met. Than, there's Raymond, or Ray, 34, expert in divorces, Ethan, 29, criminal defence lawyer, Carol, 29 too, civil law lawyer as me, Denise, 26, who's a psychoanalyst, and Don, 30, one of the youngest detective of the NYPD."

"You all have a lot of fun, don't you?" he sarcastically asks her, more like an affirmation.

"We really have a lot of fun together. You don't have to jump to conclusions just for our works."

They continue to talk that way for about an hour, until the brown head notices the time at her small, iron watch. "It's really late. I've to go back to the office to give a look at some document, or J.J. will kill me. So, I think I'll see you back at work." She says, as she is going to leave, giving the back at Jamie, just to be stopped by him, who takes her for her right arm. They both look at each other, speechless for a while, until he brakes, hesitant, the unnatural silence fallen over them.

"I… I really like it, Chris. I like talk with you, and stay with you."

"me too" she answers him, shiny.

"I want to do it again. If you want, I'd like to have an other date with you.- _And then an other one, and an other one, and so on. _– do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

She smiles at him, again, and, smiling, she calmly answers him "No".

"What? I believed that you said…" she cuts him, putting the index finger of her left hand on his lips.

"I leave this evening. I'm out of town for a couple of days, for work."

He suddenly smiles as she takes her finger out from his lips, remembering that he knew that she has to leave for work. "Oh, yes, right, now I remember, it's for Mason. So – he pauses, clarifying his voice – is there any chance that I can have lunch or dinner with you, on Friday?"

She smiles at him, again, but this time, a bit shy. "Lunch would be perfect"

"I'll reserve a table under my name at "Le Chateaux de la Loire", for one o'clock in the afternoon, on Friday. I'll wait for you there."

"Even more perfect – she says as she, again, turns her back on him, ready to leave – see you soon Jamie"

He looks at her, without leaving her arm. "Wait. There's one more thing I need to do before you leave, or I'll regret it.- He doesn't wait for her answer. He just stoops over her and, passionately but gently, kisses her on the lips, as she, as the previous time, she enjoy it, replying to his kiss with the same passion and joy.- I'm sorry, but I had to do it. it's since that evening that I want to kiss you again."

"Yes, I remember you saying something like that.- She looks at him, smiling, as he leaves her arm, and they both remain in silence, again, for a while – Jamie, I'm serious I really liked it. I liked everything we did." She quickly puts a gentle kiss on his lips, caressing his cheeks, and, seductively, she turns her back, leaving, turning her head in his direction for not to stop to look at Jamie, who is still smiling at her, dreamy.

_It wasn't the first time we kissed…_ she thinks

_…but it was the first time we did it after we decided to try it…_he thinks looking at her, not knowing that they thinking the same things.

_…a sort of true "first kiss"… _

_…our true first kiss… _

_…I don't know if I'll be able to work so much today… _

_…because there will be just a thing I'll think about… _

_…him. _

_…her. _

-----------------

"At 18,I was Paegan Smith's agent" he tells her as they are taking an aperitif at a café not so distant from their work place, before dinner. Like the times before, they are enjoying each other company, chatting about the more and the less, about their days and what's going on in their lives.

"Me, instead, at 18, I became a Lawyer. You know, I was one of this kid who know everything by the age of 4,5, and so… so at 18 I was a lawyer, and I decided to start to help J.J. with 2356"

"2356? It's his club, isn't it?"

"Yes, a very interesting place, trust me. One day or an other one I'll tell you a couple of stories about it."

----------

Each time they meet each other, the conversation becomes more and more personal, as it changes the places they choose for their "dates". This time, they are sitting at her place, on the sofa in her office. They had to work with J.J., but each time he is away, they avail themselves to steal some little moments for themselves.

"I helped Jude to perform an illegal concert, because she wanted her songs to loose value, not knowing that Tommy had already bought them for her."

"Everybody has always believed that I'm heartless, but I was the advocate of the lost causes, and I won almost them all."

"Sometimes I think that you were such a good and nice girl, I can't understand why you became... you became how you were when I first met you."

"It's a long Story, maybe for another time." He doesn't look too satisfied, like he wants to know more, so, to convince me, she gives him a very quick kiss on the lips, just, maybe, as a prelude to something more, later.

"Ok, let's change topic. – he tells her smiling, convicted, for now - Let's speak about… I don't know, about art maybe. I like Modern Art; I'm a bit obsessed with Warhol and Klimt. And you?"

"Where do I start from? I like Monet, Picasso, Van Gogh, and Degas… but over all, I'm mad about the Liberty Style. There is this beautiful small palace near the neighbour I grew up in, it's in Liberty Style, and I always dreamed to go to live there once grew up. Instead, I live here, in Toronto, with my older brother."

-----------

It's eight in the morning, and they are walking trough a park, in direction of WLR. It's not winter yet, but it's already December; the trees are bare, covered with just a thin veil of snow and ice; no one is around, there's only silence and peace. Somewhere they can already see signals of the imminent Christmas, ready to come in few weeks; there are few decorations along the roads and in some shops, and in front of few houses and on some balconies there are already some Christmas Trees, too.

"I can't wait for Christmas to come, I really love it! I'm dying to go for shops to look for decorations! I'm just sad that this year I don't have _my _Christmas tree to decorate, and I've to buy an other one. It will not be the same thing." She says while they are walking arm in arm.

"We could go to shop together. I just moved on my own, and I don't have any decorations, and you seem an expert…" _And I want this Christmas to be special for the both of us. _

"Shopping with me? You'll regret this, Andrews, 'cause when it comes to shopping, I can be a little… maniacal, obsessive and convulsive."

"Not that I didn't like this divagation, but we were speaking about something a little different from shopping and Christmas. I'm not going to let you change topic. – he tells her serious – Chris, I know what I saw on your wrist, and what I saw is a tattoo. Don't try to negate it, and tell me more about it!"

"I don't know… you don't have any good argument, Andrews, you know? You have to try something else, or I will not tell a sole word."

"Tell me – they stop to walk, and, coming closer to her, he kisses her, not like the first time he kissed her, more romantically, also because now, each time he kisses her, she is very receptive and taken by him – what do you think about this argument?"

"You won, I give up, so, - she admits as they stats to walk, again, arm in arm - I have 4, and I repeat, 4, tattoos, and almost no one knows. A star on my right wrist, a rose on my left scapula, the profile of a dolphin on my right ankle, and a gothic winged heart on the top of my back."

"What a bad girl I'm dating…but, to be honest, I must to admit that I'd like to see them, one day."

"Things slow, remember?"

"Ok, change of topic again. I stole Speed's guitar and broke it on the stage. And I've never been a too good musician."

"Hard to win that… ok, I really did something that was waaaaay more dirty… when I was… let's just say younger, I get caught in J.J.'s club by one of his friend…"

"Enter in a club is not a dirty thing"

"but get caught while you are making up with your boyfriend, yes"

"Did he survive when J.J. found out what you were doing?"

"He never found out. Ray just activated the fire alarm to make us… stop and run away. However, I can honestly tell you that he almost killed each one of my boyfriends, in the past. Including Mike, the one I was making up with. You had to see how my 28 years old brother smacked a 17 years old boy that still had some milk teeth. It was a mixture of fun and fear and sweetness. Just because he is 11 years older than me, he can be so overprotective… "

"And he does this thing a lot?"

"He can't tolerate the boys I go out with. I believes that they had just a thing in mind, so each time I date someone… his hands try to convince the he of the situation to leave me alone. No one is quite perfect for his lovely little sister."

"Don't tell me… now I see an other reason because we have to keep this thing that is going on between us a secret. You know, I love my face the way it is."

"So there's a thing going on between us?"

"How do you call it, when two people go out together every time they can, and they speak a lot about personal issues, and, over all, they kiss the way we just kissed?"

"Ok, we definitely have a thing going on." She smiles, happy and proud, giving him an other kiss, right under a still on street lamp.

--------------

"How are things going with your dad? I saw the videoconference and he was quite cold with you two. He only spoke abut money and affairs." It's Half past seven in the afternoon, and, in a nice French Restaurant, they are having a "formal dinner", or, as they call it, a work-date, because they started speaking about work issues, but now they are all focused on personal things.

"Dad isn't a bad person. He just has a wallet where normally there's the heart. This is the reason we are here."

"To cure his affairs, I know that."

"That and because the 2356 stoles clients from his clubs. And he hopes that, with us here, it will fail."

"And you think he isn't a bad person."

"He loved my mother, and each one of his following 3 wives."

"4 wives? Interesting..."

"Mum and Elizabeth, the first two, were quite good. I mean, I don't remember too much about my mother, because I was just five when she died, but J.J. speaks a lot about her, and when he married Elizabeth I was already 7. They remained together for 10 years. Don't tell J.J., because he doesn't like her very much, but she was like a real mother for me, she was very nice and good. I still have a lot of contacts with her, and don't forget that it's with her that I speak about men."

"Just to know, are you speaking with her about me, too?" he asks her, trying to sound the more seductive possible.

"I appeal to my right of not to answer" she is so serious, he can't say if it means a "yes" or a "no".

"Ok, since you are not going to answer to my question in this century, I'll go back to speak about your dad. So, if he divorced from Elizabeth when you were 17, and you are now 24, it means that in 7 years he get married twice, right?"

"They just wanted his money, but he isn't able to understand it until it's too late and they are already divorcing."

"Lucky Carrie, J.J. doesn't seem to have inherited this attitude."

"Hell, it's… 20 years since he met her. And they are still together, with 3 children, 2 girls and a boy."

"Wow, 3 children. I heard one of them is a teen-ager."

"Danielle is 16; she is passing through the Goth Period, she is all Evanescence right now. And then there's Jesse, 7 years old, and the newborn, Marion, 6 months old."

"It must have been hard for him leave them."

"Carrie understands, and knows that it's just for work and not forever. And then, they'll come in few weeks for Christmas."

"You and J.J. live together, how are all you supposed to stay in the same place? Isn't it quite small for 6 people?"

"J.J and Carrie will be in the same room; Marion will do the same, since she still stays in her pram. And Jesse and Danielle will divide my room."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"My studio has a sofa."

"I saw your studio and your sofa…"

"Oh, I know you saw them… last week we stayed embraced there for hours, just looking at the ceiling, and when J.J. arrived, we pretended to work."

"I'm not going to let you sleep on a sofa. You are going to stay…"

"Not with you. Sorry baby, but I'm not going to sleep with you. You want to take thing slow? I'm more than OK with that."

"Told the girl who was caught during doing it in her brother's club…"

"I knew that boy from 15 years! And you were the one who wanted to take things slow!"

"Well, it was 2 months ago…"

"If you don't want me to stay on my little sofa, it's fine. I'll stay…"

"Yes?" he asks her with a devil-may-care tone.

"…By Jude." She closes the question, smiling, almost laughing, seeing his expression after she deluded his hopes.

-------------------

"This evening I want to do something a little different. I want to rent a movie, and watch it in my very comfortable, warm, new living room with a very romantic fireplace, eating popcorns, and you are going to see it with me." They are at WLR, and they are stealing some little moments for themselves, in his office, between a briefing and an other one, hugged on a small sofa, where he continues to try to "seduce" her, kissing her on her neck.

"With "just a movie and popcorns", you really mean "Just a movie and popcorns"?"

"I swear, just movie and popcorns. I'll not try to seduce you. But first, I need you to tell me what your 3 favourite movies are"

"It's hard; just pick 3 of them up. Ok, let's see… without counting the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, there are… Shindler's List , Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon , Moulin Rouge! . And yours?"

"I like Shindler's too, and then there are Across the Universe and Duplex . The Lord of the Rings? You really like it?"

"What can I say, my tastes in music and movies includes different genders."

"Speaking of music, when I'm going to see your MP3? I want to see what kind of music you listen to. And then I'll show you mine. You know, you can really understand a person only looking at what it listens to. "

"Ok, what about music conversation after the movie?"

"Ok, then see you on 6, so we'll have plenty of time to make conversation. I've at least a week of music in my MP3." He tells her, giving a quick kiss, as she leaves for a briefing.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

like it? hate it? tell me what you think about my story!


	4. Fights and Revelations 1

Disclaimer and Notes: see chapter 1. sorry again if it took me so long, but I'm working and i don't have all the time i Wanted...

* * *

Jamie turns the DVD off from the sofa, as Chris is still cuddling up at his side, crying inconsolable. "I'll never see "Moulin Rouge" with you again. I mean, I like the part where you embrace me, but please? I'd never thought that you were the kind of person who cries during a movie."

"It's not my fault; it's the saddest movie I've ever seen; it's even sadder than "LA TRAVIATA", the lyric opera the movie is partially based on." she tells him, still crying, as she thinks to Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman's love story in the movie, as well to Violetta's one.

"Why do you continue to watch it, if it's so sad and you can't control yourself?"

"First, Ewan McGregor, one of the hottest actors of the world, with Jude Law, Matt Damon, Eddie Cahill and Shane West…"

"I believed you considered me the hottest man alive." he gives her a strange look, as he can't believe to what she is saying, joking a little. "First, I'm blood and flash, me too, what do you think? Second, I told "hottest actors", while you are in the "hottest people in my life" category. But I'm not sure you made the first, I mean, there's dark, tall and handsome…"

"Dark tall and handsome? Who the hell is this one, one of your secret boyfriends?" he gives her a look, making her smiling

"My friend Don, you remember I told you about him? Well, when we start to hang out together, Denise used to call him that way because she has the tendency to forget people's names. – He takes her by surprise and starts to tickle her stomach, lowering a little her light blue pullover and the white polo-shirt- Ok, ok, you won. You're the hottest man in my life and I've had secret boyfriends, but stop it please… - he does as she asks, laughing with her Ok, coming back to speaking about the many reasons I like this movie so much… have you ever heard the Soundtrack? It's one the most beautiful one in the history! God, you can't imagine how much I love that songs! Speaking of which, I think that we told something about listen to each other MP3… Mine is here, and yours?"

"Here. Ehy, you weren't kidding. You have very different tastes…"

"Wait to see my collection of vinyl disks. Vinyl is the real music, nor CD or MP3."

"I think that I'll start with what is inside this. Let's see… There is James Blunt, Madonna, and Michael Boublè, there are a lot of things of WHO, Rolling Stones and Queen's almost entire catalogue. Then we've got Alicia Keys, Anastasia, Black Eyed Peas, a lot of Bon Jovi, too, Daniel Powter, Foo Fighters, Green Day and Linkin Park, Fatboy Slim, Gwen Stefani, Holly Valance, Hoobastank, Jennifer Lopez, Joss Stone, KT Tunstall. There are Jude and SME, too and Laura Pausini (I heard her sing in Spanish, didn't know she sang in English, too), LeAnn Rimes, Madonna, Maroon 5, Moby, Natalie Imbruglia, Natasha Bedingfield, Nelly Furtado, New Order, Nickelback, RIHANNA? You like Rihanna? You don't look as a Rihanna type. Ok, then there are Simple plan, Sophie Ellix Bextor, Sting, Corrs, Timbaland, Beethoven, Vivaldi and Puccini? You heard to classic music, too?" Thinking better about it, he remembers that she just spoke with him about "la traviata", an opera by Verdi, if he isn't wrong.

"9th Symphony, 4 seasons, Madama Butterfly. I love classical music and opera. You know, I listen to the Four Seasons by Vivaldi at least twice a week. By the way… your play-lists are quite depressing. Music for depressed days, music for more depressed days, music for rainy days… well, I can't say anything about that one, because I have it, me too… "

"There's music for sunny day, too, and Music for happiness, music for running. Inside you, instead, we have rainy days, voyages, bicycle, and soundtracks. Interesting, there are songs from CSIs, Daredevil, Elektra, Star Trek, and Star Wars? You really like McGregor. Spirit, you listen to a cartoon's soundtrack?"

"It's a great soundtrack. And then, I Heard it the first time with my nephews, when they were looking at the cartoon."

" Then there are: Honey, Save the last dance 1&2, A time for Dancing, A walk to remember. wow, I saw the last 4 with Jude, quite depressing. Going on, we find Evita, Moulin Rouge of course, Coyote Ugly, didn't know you like it, etc etc…. There is classical and opera, too, and last but not least… you have a play-list called "Songs for when you are in love". You are such a romantic… This model shows the date of upload too, right? Let's see when you created this particular play-list… wow, you are really, a romantic, you have created it just a bit after we started to date. Are you trying to tell me something, Miss Danvers? Because, seriously, I could be very receptive… because… because I think, no, I don't think it, I know that I'm in love with you. Chris, I love you. And, since Christmas is coming in less then a pair of weeks, I thought that maybe we could spend it together. It could be romantic, our first Christmas together, as a couple, the first of many, I hope"

"…."

"Ok, normally you had to say something."

"…"

"Chris? I just told you that I love you and that I'm deadly serious about us. Are you really going to tell me that you have nothing at all to say to me?"

"…."

"Chris? Please, tell me something, anything you want, but tell me something. You look like in trance."

"You… I don't know what to say. You… you took me by surprise. And… Wow."

"Wow? Well, it's better than nothing."

"Don't… don't take it the wrong way, Jamie. It's only that… we are "dating" from such a short amount of time. And… we wanted to take things slow and…"

"Ok, ok, I understand. You are not ready, that's all. I'm ok with that. But at this point, I think it's better if you leave."

"Jamie, please…"

"Go, please, leave me alone."

-----------------------

"Jamie, are you all right? You seem a bit…." Jude asks her best friend while they are going upstairs at WLR. He seems cold and upset; he doesn't want to speak with anybody else, he doesn't want to stay with anybody else.

"Cold? Angry? Upset? Depressed?" he asks her, going in direction of one of the studios. She doesn't answer; it's something that her look does, a look that tell him that those words are the exact ones she was looking for.

"I had a fight with _her_" he sadly admits, entering in the room and throwing immediately himself on a chair, starting to look, sadly, at the ceiling.

"You had a fight with Chris? Is it serious?" she asks, closing the door and going to seat near him, trying to look in his dark eyes.

"You mean the fight or this thing that goes on between me and her from some months?"

"Both? – she pauses – what and when happened?"

"Last week, we were at my place, we saw "Moulin Rouge" and had popcorns… than we looked at each other music. While looking at her MP3 I saw a play-list, called "songs for when you are in love", and looking at the details, I saw it has been created just about a moth ago. So I asked her if she felt something for me, because …"

"Because? Go on, I want to know everything!"

"Because I'm in love with her, I love her and I'm serious about us."

"What? You really told her that? Oh Jamie! And what was her answer?"

"Nothing! She didn't answer. And when I asked her again what she was going to tell me, she told me that she isn't ready and that _we_want to take things slow! And at this point… at this point I asked her to leave me alone and leave."

"Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know – he leaves the chair and the studio, followed by Jude, and goes in direction of the stairs, where Chris, J.J. and Tommy are looking at same papers and at what they have in their agenda for the day – I know it's my fault, that I didn't have to push her, but… I really couldn't resist, and I had to tell her that I love her! And so here we are. We stopped to talk to each other from days. I don't know, I've the ability to destroy all my relationship. You, Patsy, You again (although it was just a friendship relationship), and don't forget the few girls I dated in the last 3 years… well, with them things weren't serious, but what's important, it's that I have the ability to always screw things up! – he remains silent for a moment, immediately before to join them – ehy people, Good Morning! How are you? Is everything all right?"

"We were just speaking about the appointments of today. – J.J tells them looking at a card - There's a session of recording for Jude and Tommy for her new album, so you are busy…"

"We'll be busy for almost the entire morning" Tommy explains them.

"…Then – J.J. continues - we have an interview with MTV about our new records, especially on Mason's one, and we have to see some…"

"Edward…" Chris whispers as she turns to look at downstairs.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think about it! 


	5. Fights and Revelations 2

Disclaimer: the same, as always.

* * *

"Edward" Chris whispers as she turns to look at downstairs.

"No, there's no one called Edward, sis, we have to see some sponsors, but first I've to go to the airport because Carrie and the kids will arrive in few hours."

"I mean Edward, As Edward Cronk, the one and only from Manhattan. He is here with Carrie and the children, who are already here. J, what the hell he is doing here with them?"

"Need me to show him the door, sis?"

"No! I can handle that idiot by myself, J. once for all!" She says as she goes downstairs, near the so-called Edward and her sister-in-law and nephews.

"Sorry Chris, it's not my fault, I met him on the plane, I swear…"

"Don't you worry, Carrie, I know. He is just…"

"You two know that I'm here, right? So please stop to speak, as I wasn't here. – Edward turns his attention to Chris. He is something like 25, tall, slim, black hair and eyes, elegant, he seems a nice and handsome man – Chris, I'm happy to be here. I missed you so much. Manhattan isn't the same without you." He does her a pair of "puppy-eyes", and tries to kiss her. She stops immediately the young man, grabbing him for arm, taking him outside.

"Sorry J, I found him on the plane, I didn't know…"

"It's ok, love, she can handle him, he is just a jerk… by the way, I missed you all. How are my girls and my boy doing?" he says as he takes his newborn in his arms.

"J.J., are we too curious if we asked you who he is? - Jude asks crossing her arms, joining them to look outside the window – by the way, I'm sorry if I forget to introduce myself. I'm Jude Harrison. And they are Tommy Quincy and Jamie Andrews."

"Yes, Sorry. I forget to introduce you. Carrie, they are our financial partners. People, they are my wife, Carrie, and my children, Danielle, Jesse and Marion."

"N… nice to meet you, miss Harrison. I'm a great fan of you" Danielle, 16 years old with dark eyes and hair, shakes Jude's right hand.

"I'm happy to meet you, too. If you need anything, you have just to ask."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MAN DOING WITH HER? SHE CLEARLY DOESN'T WANT TO SPEAK WITH HIM!"

"C'mon , Jamie, Relax – Chris' brother tells them almost shocked by the fact that Andrews is almost shouting while speaking of Ed and Chris – she can handle him. And then, she owns him some explanations, after what she did to him…"

"Oh, and, exactly, what did she do to him?"

"Sorry Jamie, I know that we are friends, and that you and Chris are good friends, too… but with all due respect, this is only my sister's affair. It's up to her to decide if she wants you to know about what happened with Edward or not."

(outside)

"Ed, what the hell are you doing here?" she asks him as in shock, full of angry.

"You know the answer, Chris; I'm here for you, for us." He goes near her, inch from her face.

"No, Ed, no, there's no us. No more. And you know that."

"Please Chris, don't be silly. We know how it's going to end. It's always this way, between the two of us." He is smiling, he is sure of his success.

"This time it's different, Ed, and you know that. This time is over, really, really over." She becomes more and more frustrated.

"No, Chris, don't speak this way. Things can still return to normality. We can still return to normality."

"Ed, you don't understand. It's over. I cancelled the wedding, and I took a plane and flied to Toronto. You understand that, right?"

"yes, you weren't ready for marriage, that's all. But now… Christmas is in two days, let's spend it together and you'll see that…"

"Ed, please, Stop. Don't make a fool of yourself. You know that it's not that I'm not ready for marriage, I was, I am not and I will never be ready for marry you."

"But…"

"Ed, you were my rebound for Mike as I was yours for Mads, and you know that, you too."

"I'm over Mads, and you can be over him, too!"

"Please Ed, try to understand… I knew Mike since I was 2, he was my first love, we wanted to stay and have a life together, a family. When he died, I was destroyed. I don't know if you can imagine how I felt. I promised to myself not to love again, never to fall in love again. And when I met you… you were mourning Mads, who preferred to marry someone she didn't love but was richer than you were at the time, and I thought that you were my safe choice… but when you asked me to marry you… I thought I could go on, but I couldn't do this to you, and then there was this opportunity of work here, and then I met _him_… " she seats on the fire stairs, hands on her face, crying, and then he goes near her, putting an arm around her wriest.

"I didn't believe you knew about Mads…"

"I knew from the beginning, Ed, I always knew, but it wasn't important. Oh, Ed, I'm so sorry for what I did to you…"

"We did some harm to each other. So, it seems that I came here for nothing. Well, at least, I saw some nice landscapes… - he starts to smile and laugh, and she does the same.- I'm happy you found someone you really love, Chris, you deserve that. Maybe a fresh start is what I need, me too."

"There was a time in which we were good friends. I liked that time. Do you think there's the possibility to be still friends?"

"We'll see. Maybe I'll need a little time to really get over you, but one day, I'm sure as hell that we'll be able to laugh together of this story, as we did when we were teen."

(inside)

"Oh, and, exactly, what did she do to him?"

"Sorry Jamie, I know that we are friends, and that you and Chris are good friends, too… but with all due respect, this is only my sister's affair. It's up to her to decide if she wants you to know about what happened with Edward or not."

"Well, it seems she stopped to be angry with him. She smiles, she laughs, they smile and laugh together, and now he has his arms wrapped around her… it seems that I finally had the answers to all my questions." Jamie turns, and goes outside the building, far from there, from his hopes and dreams.

Few moments later, Chris enters, while Ed is gone. The traffic inside the WLR is already coming back to normality; At wait for her, there's no one left, only Jude, who looks at her full of rage and hate; the blonde girl takes her for arms, without tell a single word, and takes her in the same studio where she previously was with Jamie.

"What do you think are you doing with him? You can't use Jamie and then throw him away like that!" the younger one screams in face of the older one.

"Sorry? I don't…" Chris looks at her in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

"Don't play with me, Chris, I know you and Jamie dated, that you were together, that he told you that he loves you… and I know that you refused him, too! You played with him! What sort of person are you?"

"You… you know and… wait, you told that I REFUSED him? I didn't refuse him!"

"Jamie didn't see it that way, and frankly, seeing you with your boyfriend, I can understand why." She makes her way for the exit, but Chris stops her, closing the door and forcing her to sit again on the chair.

"I don't know how much and what exactly you know, Jude, and frankly, I don't care, but believe, I'm not plying with Jamie. I've never done it and never will do. He is too important for me! He gave me the strength to love again, to take the chance… I… I love him, and me and Ed… Hell, I broke with him months ago, he didn't want to admit it, but I have been clear when I told him it was over." Tears leave her eyes, when she finally admits her true feelings for the younger man. Jude, now calmer, sits near her, trying to console her, to make her stop to cry.

"If things are this way, we have a problem, because Jamie thinks you just used him like a puppet and run away. He believes that you don't love him."

"Great. I finally found someone perfect, and all I've done is just ruin his life and the life I wanted with him. And all I wanted was just… sing for him." Jude's plan isn't working too well, because Chris is crying more and more.

"Ok, Chris, calm down. It's not your fault. Well, not entirely. Jamie uses to jump to conclusions, as he did today. So, you told that you want him back and you just want to sing for him. I think I've a good idea, but I need some time."

* * *

Like it? hate it? tell me what you think! 


	6. Christmas Eve

Discalimer: always the same

* * *

(Rehearsal Space, Christmas Eve) 

"Jude, where are you? I received your message and I come immediately. Are you all right? Jude, please I must go to my parents, they want me at home for Christmas." Jamie enters in Jude's rehearsal space, where she told him to go to meet him. She told him she had something to show him, but when he enters, as he hears that someone is blocking the doors, he immediately understands that she isn't here and that there's something going on. Everything becomes clearer and clearer as he notices how the place is adorned: full of candles who make a low light, flowers, red and white ones (especially white roses, Chris' favourite ones), red, white and golden decorations. The more he Walks inside, the more he realizes something is going on, but he doesn't realize exactly what until he hears it, her, the acoustic guitar she is playing, coming from an other room, where he immediately goes, as in trance, like that night. But differently from that night, it's like she was waiting for him to start her show.

_Walking down the Frith Street, dawn is creeping up on me._

_Some girls tears in a taxi, five o'clock shadows drinking coffee_

_So this is what it feels like, this is how it feels, now I'm finally smiling on the inside._

_This is what it looks like__, this is how it looks from the outside staring in_

_And it's glorious just to laugh like us, and the world will turn, it'll never stop_

_'Cause I've got nothing to hide and we've got nothing to lose, oh yeah_

_And it's glorious, and it's all I see on a day like this you know it was meant to be._

_Now I've got nothing to find .And I've got nothing to lose but you. And it's glorious_

He enters in the room where the music comes from, and he sees her. She is dressed with a simple, long, black, dress, sleeveless, with a slit on the front, fastened behind her neck, with a pair of simple black sandal with a small heel. She isn't wearing any jewel or make-up; she has her hair unbounded on her shoulders. She is simple, yet fascinating and elegant. Now he understands why Jude asked him to wear something a little formal.

_Drinking wine back in my house, I remember someone said your name_

_I somehow lost the conversation; I've fallen a million miles away_

_So this is what it feels like, this is how it feels when you're finally walking on the inside_

_This is what it looks like; this is how it looks from the outside staring in._

_And it's glorious just to laugh like us, and the world will turn, it'll never stop,_

_'Cause I've got nothing to hide and we've got nothing to lose, oh yeah._

_And it's glorious, and it's all I see, on a day like this you know it was meant to be,_

_'Cause I've got nothing to hide and I've got nothing to lose but you_

She is sitting on the sofa, covered with a red plaid, looking at the door, and smiles a bit when he enters in the room, when she sees him stop in front of her, looking amazed at her. She doesn't stop to sing. She continues, as she continues to look at him and hope.

_Keep wanting a little, a little more Keep walking, keep walking_

_Keep getting a little, a little more Keep running, keep running_

_Oooooh, walking down the Frith Street..._

_And it's glorious just to laugh like us, and the world will turn, will never, never stop_

_'Cause I've got nothing to hide and we've got nothing to lose, oh yeah_

_And it's glorious, and it's all I see on a day like this you know it was meant to be_

_'Cause I've got nothing to find And I've got nothing to lose but you, and it's glorious._

"I know that maybe I can sound a little bored, and I hate to repeat myself, but, wow. May I ask you what were you doing?"

Chris looks at her feet, and then leaves the sofa, putting then her guitar in its case.

"Whatever I was trying to do, it looks like it didn't work. I'm sorry if you waste time for me, and I don't mean just today. If you want, - she says trying to not show her tears – if you want there's something to eat. Jude… Jude ordered dinner for us and make table… she wanted to help, to do something romantic for us, but… I leave the door open" she makes her way for the exit, but when she passes near him to go in the other room to take her coat and then leave, he stops her, taking her for arms, and forcing her to look at him.

"I just… I just need an explanation, that's all. I want to know who the hell that guy was, because Jude refused to tell me, what he wanted from you, and why you continue to keep things secret from me."

She frees herself from his hand, his warm hand, and, crying, go to sit in a corner of the room, where he immediately joins her, putting his right arm on her right shoulder, and his head on her left one.

"Chris, please, talk to me. Explain me what happened. And everything will be all right. We will be all right, ok?"

"Mike… the boy I dated when I was a teen… - she starts, trying to stop to cry, but she can't – we knew since we were kids, and once grew up, we fell in love. When we were both 18, we started to make plans, to think to a real future together, but we decided to wait a bit more, to be more adult, a bit older. We were planning to get married around, maybe, 25, or 26… But one day, he… he died. A drunk driver hit his car with his one, on the driver seat. After what happened to him, I was so… I felt so empty, alone, so bad… I promised to myself to never fall in love again, to never love again, and when I met Ed… he was a good guy, just left on the altar by a girl who showed to love just money. He didn't love me, but he cared a lot, like I did, and I thought that maybe, this way, nobody was going to suffer. But when he asked me to marry me, it was too much. I couldn't do it to him and to me, and so I moved here, and something that I believed was never meant to happen again, happened. I met you, but I didn't know if I could risk suffering again. I was so scared, Jamie, you can't imagine how much. When you told me that you loved me, and I didn't answer, and you asked me to leave, I understand that the only thing I was going to risk to loose was you, and it was I risk I couldn't afford. You gave me the strength to love again, to love you, and I just want to sing for you."

"Sing again. Sing something else for me. I want to hear you while I'm here, against you. I want to feel you while you sing for me." They look each other in the eyes and share a brief kiss, smiling, and, immediately after, the American girl takes her guitar back and starts to sing again, while he rests his back against her one, feeling her breath, each note she sings, enjoying the velvet skink of her back and her vanilla scent.

_I don't like to be alone in the night__, and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe but I do love you, but I do love you_

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey, and I don't like when nothing's going my way_

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues but I do love you, but I do love you_

_Love everything about the way you're loving me, the way you lay your head_

_Upon my shoulder when you sleep. And I love to kiss you in the rain _

_I love everything you do, oh I do_

_I don't like to turn the radio on, just to find I missed my favourite song._

_And I don't like to be the last with the news, but I do love you, but I do love you_

_Love everything about the way you're loving me, the way you lay your head_

_Upon my shoulder when you sleep. And I love to kiss you in the rain_

_I love everything you do, oh I do._

_And I don't like to be alone in the night. And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes, but I do love you but I do love you._

_But I do love you but I do love you _

"You sang for me. You decided to sing for me. And I was so stupid to be mad at you while you were suffering, and I even didn't see it… God, Chris, I'm so sorry… - he says as he turns himself to face her, whose eyes are full of joy, love, passion and hope.-Chris I'm sorry, you can't imagine how much I love you."

"Don't be mad with yourself, Jamie, it's not your fault. It's just that sometimes I can be so damn stubborn, and I don't find easy share things with people, although they are so important for me. I'm sorry if I made you suffer. I just… I can just promise you to be a little better, or at least, to try to be a little better. And please, remember that I love you, me too."

He doesn't know what to say, what to add, so he kissed her, again, and, resting his head on her one, he just changes topic, kidding a little.

"I bought you a Christmas present, but it's still at my place. I'm sorry. I'll give you it tomorrow."

"Doesn't matter, Jamie, I already have the best of the presents someone could give me… you." She whispers as she kisses him, as the second time they kissed. A kind of kiss they never shared again after that time…

"And you are mine, Chris. I want you to be mine. I want… just you. You are the only thing that matters. You are so… you are incredible, your voice is marvellous, you play the guitar pretty well, and you are intelligent, proud, brave, beautiful and sexy, and with those 4 tattoos…"

"Do you want to give a better look?" she asks, seductive, full of desire, at him, as they are still kissing, passionately as never before.

"Don't tempt me, Chris, because this time, if I start, I don't know if I'll be able o I'll want to stop myself…"

"I'm not tempting you, Jamie, it's what I want, me too. I don't want you to stop yourself. I want you to go on…"

"Are you sure? Are you sure that you want this, here?"

"It doesn't matter where it is, if I am with you. And than, I couldn't think to a better place, We have a comfortable sofa, and since is here that I told you that I love you and that I sang for you, it's just perfect, but only if you want me, too. I just… I just want you Jamie, because I love you, and I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that evening…"

"So dinner later?" he asks her, smiling and joking a little.

"Dinner later. You sure you still want this… and me?"

"I can't desire other from my life. I just want you. And I'm just happy that I finally get my girl."

* * *

Notes: "Glorius" by Natalie Imbruglia; "But I do love you " by Lee Ann Rymes. (as Instant Star, they are not mine).

tell me whgat you think of this chapter... if you like it, or if you hate it?


	7. Christmas Morning

Disclaimer.always the same.

* * *

The next morning, Jamie awakes at sound of life coming from the extern, just to find himself still on the sofa, near her, wrapped with the red plaid. Looking at his clock, he sees what time is it and how late he is, considering that his parents were waiting for him near eleven o'clock, and it's already four in the morning. Although he needs to go home, he can't, and frankly, he doesn't want; she is asleep, her head on his chest, she looks so defenceless, beautiful, sweet...he just desires to stay this way the more possible, he doesn't want to awake her, although he is a bit cold, just with the plaid on himself. He stars at her: at the perfection he sees in everything of her; enjoying her vanilla scent, he starts to caress her hair, her face, her still closed dark eyes, her little nose, her cheeks, her lips... He repents for this action when he notices that she is moaning, almost fully awake; few instants later, she starts to stretch her arms and legs, with still closed eyes, and only few minutes later, when she opens them, she realises where she is and whit whom. At first, she seems a bit surprised, as if she just found she slept with him, but then she smiles at him, and gives at the tall man a fast kiss, caressing with one of her hands his face, while he takes her for her shoulders, impeding that the plaid let her uncovered, too.

"You aren't so bad when you are just awake. By the way, merry Christmas" he tells her after the kiss, when she rests her head on his chest, again, but this time awaken. She looks at him in the eyes, and gives him an other fast kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you, too. By the way, what time is it?" she asks him leaving the sofa, going in search of her missing clothes around the room.

"4 in the morning. At this point, it hasn't sense going by my parents. I think I'll make a stop this afternoon, after the party. Are you going to stay a little bit more or do you want to go home?"

"I'm at Jude's, so I just have to be by her before J.J. arrives; I don't want him to find that I sleep outside, so I can stay a little bit more… I just needed to get dressed because I was a bit cold. – she throws him his clothes and comes back near him, who's now getting dressed- by the way, you said it's 4 in the morning?"

"Yes, it is. What are you smiling at? Do you find it funny?"

"No, it's just, that there's a song, called 4 in the morning , that's all."

"By Gwen Stefani, right? I heard it a couple of times. Mind if I ask you to sing it for me? - Jamie goes near Chris, and taking her in his arms, he looks at her with puppy eyes – please?"

"I don't know the music, I really can't play it."

"Don't play, I just asked you to sing, I'll use some fantasy. I want you to sing again something for me. Please?" he starts to tickle her, to torture her just to convince her to sing again for him.

"Ok, ok, with the tickling and those puppy eyes, I can't really say no to you. You won. Give me just a minute, I'm not sure if I remember the song and the rhythm so well…"

_Wakin' up to find another day, the moon got lost again last night_

_but now the sun has finally had its say, I guess I feel alright_

_But it hurts when I think, when I let it sink in, it's all over me_

_I know you're here, in the dark, I'm watchin you sleep, it hurts a lot_

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything, and nothing as good,_

_You know I'd give you all of me, I'd give you everything that I am _

_I'm handin over everything that I've got, 'Cause I wanna have a really true love, _

_don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

_Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring_

_And I wanna make it worth the fight what have we been doing for all this time,_

_baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right_

_All I wanted was to know and say I Don't wanna lose the love I found_

_Remember when you said that you would change, Don't let me down_

_It's not fair, how you are, I can't be complete, can you give me more_

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything, and nothing as good,_

_You know I'd give you all of me. I'd give you everything that I am_

_I'm handin over everything that I've got, Cause I wanna have a really true love_

_Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up._

_Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring_

_And I wanna make it worth the fight_

_What have we been doing for all this time, baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right_

_Oh please, you know what I need, Save all your lovin for me_

_We can't escape the love, with everything that you have_

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything and nothing as good,_

_You know I'd give you all of me._

_I'd give you everything that I am, I'm handin over everything that I've got_

_Cause I wanna have a really true love, Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

_Stay up till four in the morning And the tears are pouring_

_And I wanna make it worth the fight What have we been doing for all this time_

_Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right…_

"And you told me you didn't remember the song… ok, stop singing, or you'll be without voice today, and then, I want to save a few songs for our next dates…"

"Oh, so there will be other dates now? Does it mean that you are forgiving me?" she asks him going near him, ready to give him an other kiss, smiling.

"oh, there will be plenty of dates… you'll still have to deal with me for a looooong time… - he answers her while going to accept her request for an other kiss, just to see her reluctant and in shock. – ok, I believed that we were over this part, that we both agreed about the fact that this thing is serious…"

"It's not that, Jamie! – she answers him in terror – you understand what we did tonight, right?"

"I remember quite well last night, I know what we did."

"And do you remember what we didn't do, too?"

"Oh, you mean… that? – he looks at her in the eyes – yes, you mean that. We have been so taken from the moment and the atmosphere that we forget _that thing; _and from your look, I imagine that you aren't under the pill."

"Hell, no, it's years since the last time I slept with someone. I didn't need it, especially after I moved here, at least before this night."

"Years? You mean that you and Edward never…" he looks at her in disbelief.

"No, never. Actually, you are the second man I sleep with. I think that this qualifies me as a good girl. But that's not the problem, now. The problem now is that I need to find a doctor or a consultatory – she says as she leaves the sofa and takes her coat – because NOW I need the pill of the day after. And I need to do it right now."

"No - he simply tells her leaving the sofa as well, and stopping her taking her for the shoulders. – don't."

"Jamie, I'm not fighting with you over that. We can't… we just… stay together is a thing, have a baby is an other one… it's too early for the both of us." She tries to explain him. But his eyes are so deep, full of joy, passion… they are asking her not to do what she is going to do.

"What we did, it happened because we love each other. And if you really are pregnant, it will just mean that we'll have a beautiful child born for love. C'mon, don't tell me that you don't think the same things, or that you don't want children, because I saw you with your nephews. I know how much you love children, how much you desire them."

"But you are so young; we both are so young…"

"I always though, you must have children when you are young. The younger you are, the better it is. I mean, look at your brother. He was 19 when he had his first daughter, and he just had a couple of years more than you when he had his second child. Besides, we don't know for sure if you are pregnant or not, and…- he pauses a while. He looks at her. She is crying. She is scared; he can tell that, she doesn't know what to do. – and then… look, my plan was simple. I wanted to tell you that I loved you the night I did, I believed that we were going to stay together. I didn't think that could happen what effectively happened. I wanted to give you today my Christmas present… I know that I told you that I hadn't it, truth is, I have it with me from weeks,I bought it after that walk in the park, when you told me how much you loved Christmas. I wanted to give it to you this morning. I think that now it's the right time." Saying so, he takes his wallet from one of the pocket of his black jacket, and, from the pocket for the coins, he takes a small, black velvet sachet as he goes on his knees in front of her. The light of the candles still encompasses lightly them, as well as the scent of flowers, that, with the romantic and delicate Christmas decorations in red and gold, create an atmosphere perfectly suited for what he is going to do. She remains speechless and in shock, as she sees what he is keeping in his hands: a white gold ring, with a single diamond on its top; it's very simple, yet, it's the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her quite brief life.

"Christine Anne Danvers, will you marry me?" he finally asks with the most beautiful light in his eyes. She has never seen him like that before.

"Jamie, I don't…" she still looks at him in shock, forcing the tears to remain in her eyes.

"I know it can be a bit early, but I want to start a life with you, and the sooner it is, the better it is. That night I told you that you were a romantic, because you were waiting for someone special to enter in your life. I want to be that someone special. I swear, I'll never run away from you or our future kids. I know, we never lived together before, but we aren't obliged to get married immediately, we can wait as long as you want. I can wait years, if you want, but please, tell me that one day you'll marry me."

"Oh Jamie, I…- tears escape from her eyes, she can restrain them no more,

she surrenders. She literally jumps in his arms, crying, not able to stop her tears. – How can I say no?"

"Is that a yes?" he asks her, still incapable of understands what exactly she is telling him.

* * *

Like it? hate it? tell me what you think of it! and next... the party! 


	8. Christmas Party

"Are you sure you want to do this?" it's since they have let the rehearsal space that Jamie continues to ask her the same thing, again and again.

"Are you sure that _**you**_ are ready, Jamie? Because you asked me so many times the same question that I'm beginning to think that you changed your mind." She asks him as she uses the keys Jude gave her to unlock the front door. Few instants later, she enters and immediately throws her coat on the nearest hallstand, a gesture immediately done by Jamie too, which follows her, who is near the sofa, inside. Is going to answer something to her, but he is stopped by someone who speaks a few seconds before him.

"Good Morning. I see that someone here is a great early bird! - Stuart Harrison leaves the kitchen, where he was drinking a mug of black coffee, followed by Sadie and Jude, who looks at the two of them in different ways: the first one, a little surprised, the second one, exited – Chris,Jamie. Nice clothes, by the way."

"Dad, let them live, ok? Especially Chris, she isn't your daughter and she is a reasonable and conscientious adult. – Jude orders him while showing him with her look the exit – dad, didn't you tell me that you had many things to do before the party? "

"Ok, I understand when I'm not needed. I go out, but I'll be back in a couple of hours, and I'll not ask you explanations, because, as my younger remarked, you are both adults and I'm not your father. So… see you at the party, then". And in this way, he leaves, taking his coat and going in direction of his car.

"Jamie, you can go too, please."

"What? Jude, no, I still need…" he supplicates as she forces him through the exit door.

"Jamie, go home, have a shower, shave yourself, change clothes and come back here for the party. Now we need a moment of "girlie talk", ok? I'll talk to you later. Bye." With that, the younger Harrison closes the door right in face of her oldest and best friend, under the shocked eyes of her older sister, who becomes more shocked when she sees Chris who falls on their sofa, like without energy, with a strange look in her eyes and her cheeks in flames.

"Oh my, Chris, are you all right? Do you need a doctor? Where do you have been for the entire night?" she asks her, going to sit on her left, while Jude goes on her right.

"Sadie, calm down and give her a moment to breath. Chris, are you better now?"

"I just… - she says with tears at the eyes – I have butterflies in my stomach, I don't have any energy in legs and arms and my cheeks are burning. It's… - she says putting her ringed hand (immediately noticed by both Sadie and Jude) on her heart, without thinking – I've never been finer in my life, I feel good, perfectly good." She confesses smiling.

"Can please someone tell me what's going on, and why she is wearing an engagement ring?"

"Considering the ring and the fact that you arrived here at almost eight, I'm right if I suppose that everything went well last night between you two?"

"Wait, are you telling me that Chris and Jamie… so I was right about the whole kiss thing! - Sadie makes one of her best smiles, remembering the day Jamie told her, Jude and their fiancés that he had kissed her, when she told him that they were a nice couple and good together. – so this is the reason behind all yours business breakfasts, lunches and dinners…"

"Last week they had diner at Jamie's, and he confessed her that he was in love with her, and she didn't know how to answer. They had a bad fight that became worst as Edward arrived. And, since you know how much I love play Cupid, I arranged a perfect date at my rehearsal space. And it seems it worked?"

"Jude, are you crazy? He went on knees to ask me to marry him! Before the fight he bought the ring – she tells excited showing it to them – and decided to propose to me today. Then, we fight but thanks to you we were able to set things right. and this morning he asked me to marry him and he told me that he wants a family with me and God I'm almost voiceless because I sang all night long…"

"Wow, Chris, breath, or you'll die before to see him again…"

"it's just that I'm so happy… you two are the first ones t know. and today we will tell everybody!"

"And then, after me and Kwest get married, we will start to arrange your wedding! Arranging my one, I found that is something I really like do, so maybe I could help you!"

"Girls, thanks… I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Few hours later, Jude's house is already empty by the presence of her closest friends and family: her, her sister, their dad, Tommy, Kwest, Speed, Kyle and Wally; Jamie, Paegan (who is divorcing again, again moneyless and again without a label), Chris, J.J. and Carrie (who are coming just for a visit, because they are living their younger ones with Danielle, who is going in the nearest church with them).

As he arrives with Carrie, J.J. joins immediately his sister, who changed her clothes in the meanwhile: she is wearing a boat neck red silk sweater, with a pair of black jeans and high-heeled shoes; she has few jewels and some make-up, too, and her hair is a little wavy. As he and, later, Carrie, embrace her, he immediately sees she looks different, more… shining, happy.

"How's your friend doing? Still problems with that boy she was dating?" He asks her with nonchalance, with an evil smirk printed on his face.

Chris remains silent for some seconds, wondering if he knows or not, than she pays the cool again, and smiles at her dear, old, big brother, acting with his same nonchalance.

"Yeah, she is all right. Everything went well, at the end. Why?"

" Nothing, Just curious. Sis, are you really all right? – she simply nods, smiling – good. Because you know, we all just want you to be happy. And if there's something wrong, you know you can tell us."

"I'm all right, J., I'm really ok. You don't have to worry about me."

"Ok, but remember, we just want you to be happy, doesn't matter where or with whom. - He tells her, leaving a bunch of keys in her hand, at which she looks in disbelief, quite happy. – I thought that maybe your car could be useful, so I arranged a transport from Manhattan to here."

"J, thanks a lot! I love this car! – she tells him hugging her brother – I'll tell you everything later, ok? I swear!"

She leaves her brother and Carrie then, and joins Paegan and Jamie, who are deep caught in their conversation.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not disturbing." She goes near him, noticing his darker suite, and his new red tie. He, like her, didn't sleep too much, but he is so exited that his body doesn't show any sign of somnolence.

"Paegan, let me introduce you to Christine Anne Danvers, who rules the society with me, as administrator of her father's financial interests."

"Jamie Boy was telling me about you and your brother, it's nice to meet such a nice lady – he says as he kisses her hand – who's unfortunately already engaged"

"Mr. Smith, I wanted…"

"Paegan, Christine, just Paegan, ok?"

"Ok, Paegan. I just wanted to tell you that we know of your actual situation, and our doors will ever be open for a living legend like you."

"I'll give a look at the music you listen to and then I'll tell you something. You know, it's just to see if you make music with your heart or with your wallet."

"Believe me, she is as good as me, she loves what she does. And frankly, I've had a look at her MP3, and believe me, tell me the name of a musician of any time, and I mean any, and she listens to it. Commercial, non commercial, she has everything."

"I'll give you a call and tell you what I'll do. By the way, you and Jude? It's over or…"

Jamie gives a look at Paegan and then at Chris, who's looking at him with curiosity, to listen to his answers.

"yes Jamie, tell us about you and Jude." She says quoting the older artist.

"It's over, it's more than 3 years right now. We're just good friends again."

"Really? You are not trying again inverse psychology or trying to lie to your pants, right?"

"Paegan, please… – he tells his old friend a bit embarrassed, while Chris is trying to hide the fact that she is laughing – have you seen there's lady near us? And it's quite embarrassing what you are telling me, and out of place!"

"C'mon, Andrews, it's not like she is still a child. I mean, I don't think she only walk hand in hand with her fiancée, right Christine?"

"Oh, you can bet on it, you can really bet on it." she is almost laughing, leaving Jamie a little embarrassed, while she is having a great time.

"Not you too, please! and by the way, Paegan, it's not your affair who I date or walk hand in hand with, or I eventually sleep with, ok?"

"Wait – he stops the young man a little confused, while Chris is still hilarious –what you just said… you mean that. You… and that she… you are her fiancée? You never told me you had a fiancé, Andrews!"

"Maybe I didn't tell you because I ask her to marry me this morning."

"Oh, well, so forget the Whole story about Jude, with whom they were and are just friends, and congrats! Ehy, by the way, don't forget that I can marry people, ok? If you need me…"

"Mr Smiths, Merry Christmas! It's such a long time… - Stuart goes near them, and shakes Paegan's hand – Christine, I finally see you, then. We have to talk about something later, young lady. I know you are not my daughter, but you are temporary living in my house, so you have to follow my rules. And alter I have to talk to you too, Jamie."

"Good God, kids, what did you do, _sleep together _on his sofa?"

"What? No! what the hell do you all think of us?"

"Well, Jamie told me it's not my affair who he sleeps with, so I assumed…"

"Well, you assumed wrong – Jamie gives her a look – ok, ok, you _partially _assumed wrong, are you happy now, Andrews?"

"I'm a little confused… what's happening, and over all, what happened?" "Ok, please, now let us stay, it's our big day and everything has to be perfect! I didn't plan it for months to see everything ruined by you, clear?"

"It's your big day? Jamie, what are hiding?

"You'll find out immediately. Chris, are you ready? – she nods, but a little scared. It's something totally new for her, not that it isn't for him. – excuse me people, can I have your attention for a moment? I have something to tell you. Well, I choose this moment because here there are all my friends, all the people who during the years showed to care about me. The fact is, there's something I ..."

"…something that _we_ want to share with you because, maybe you don't know, but…"

"… but Chris and I are dating from a while, and today…"

"…he proposed to me, and…"

"…she accepted, and it means that…"

"…we're getting married." She finishes the speech showing them the ring he gave her that morning, as he takes her under his protective wing.

"Jamie, man, congrats! – Kwest and Sadie hug the both of them – just remembered, I asked Sadie first, so it's our turn first."

"You don't have to worry; we have still plenty of times for get married. I just asked her because I wanted things between us to be official."

"Congrats by me, too, to the both of you. Since Jamie and Jude are practically like brother and sister, and he spends more time here than at his place or by his family, I believe that makes you a member of my family as well." Stuart says as he hugs her and shakes a hand with Jamie.

"Jamers, it was right about time that you found a girlfriend! – Speed says as the SMEs join the others for congrats time – Bossy Chrissy, I don't know what to say to you. But, ehy, we know Jamers here from a long time and we are all happy about you, and, by the way, mister maturity, don't forget who got married first here!"

"I'm so happy that I was able to help you two!" Jude runs in their arms, and hugs them very happy, giving them a quick kiss on the cheek, followed by Tommy.

"Well, what can I say, I'm… I'm happy for you, and I'm sorry if I believed you weren't serious about her. So, congrats, but I advert you, if you screw things up with her, and her father leaves the society sanding the company in ruin, I'll come after you, ok?"

"Don't you worry, Chris, is just his way to say he is happy for you. My Little Tommy Q is a bit complicated."

"Wait to see my brother. See? He is arriving. We can thank God there's Carrie, too."

The older Danvers remains a moment looking at the man who's looking to steal his precious, innocent little sister, his eyes full of rage and hate.

"J.J., what did I tell you a lot of years ago?" Carrie, frustrated with her husband, crosses her arms and looks at him in the eyes.

"I know, you told me that's one day it was going to happen."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Are you happy?" he asks his little sister.

"As never before."

"So this guy… I have to thank him if you stop the whole "we have to impress our daddy and be good children" routine?"

"seen? He makes me better. It's what love does. And what Carrie does, too."

"What a liar you are… - he tells her quoting what she told him few months ago -I've something in my car that I think it's time to give to you. – he leaves the room, smiling, and after a couple of minutes he comes back in the room, with a suitcase – Mum left this to me, but you always loved it so much. I decided, with Carrie to give it to you one day, and now I think that day is finally arrived."

"J.J. …- She says as she opens the suitcase, just to see, eyes full of tears, that's there's an ancient violin in its inside.- it's mum's violin… she always played it when we were children… oh big bro, you can't imagine how happy I'm!" she says as she hugs him, crying.

"I'm happy for you, really. But remember, if he broke your heart, all you have to do is take the phone and call me and I'll arrive ASAP with Ray and the others, ok. So, don't forget, Kid, broke my little sister's heart, and you'll have not to worry about Tommy… because I'll come after you with all my and her friends first, and I swear, it will be not funny for you."

"What my troubled husband is trying to tell you is that he is happy for this wedding and he, as me, will give to the both of you a chance. J, hug them as I did, and be nice with your sister's husband-to-be, ok? We are happy for you, and remember – she tells hugging her sister-in-law and smiling happily – anything you need, call me."

"To know that you are happy for us makes us 10 times happier. We didn't decided for a date yet, but, all you have to know is that, the day this beautiful woman and me will get married, you'll be all with us, because, frankly, without you, maybe I'd not be here with her, right here right now. So, we didn't know what day we will pick up, but you'll be all invited to Mr. and Mrs. Andrews –to-be's wedding"

* * *

part one is now complete, with Jamie and Chris together, but it's only hte beginning, 'cause in few months i'll post The WLR Chronicles (part two), in which we'll see what will happen to Jude and Tommy, Sadie and Qwest, and Jamie and Chris... and what former "foe" will come back from the shadows!


End file.
